Ladybugs Fly High
by DylanDGenius
Summary: Hey guys this is becoming a pollination fic. Sadness, angst, and alot of ooc's.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby x Blake

 **Hey guys it's Dylan here with a new story. This one is a little different, as it is Ruby and Blake. But, without further ado chapter 1.**

As Ruby walked down the hallway to her dorm room, she thought. She has been for a few days but her partner and sister were not the topic of her thoughts, it was a certain black-haired faunus. Blake was the quiet book nerd of her little group of friends. She herself was interested in books, but not the ones Blake would most likely choose.

She walked into her dorm room with a blank face, her partner, Weiss giving her a look of concern. "What's up, Ruby?" She asked looking at her team's leader.

"It's nothing Weiss. I'm just tired after today's classes." She replied a bit of nervousness in her tone. She walked over to her suspended bed and hopped up to sit on it. "What are you doing, Weiss?" She asked out of spite of the older girl.

"Just finishing up some homework. You should get to work as well." She said looking up from her paper. "It shouldn't take you that long." She finished, leaving room for Ruby to comment. When she got none she looked up at Ruby again.

"Actually, i'm just gonna practice in the gym." Ruby said, before Weiss could interfere she used her semblance to speed out of the room. As she ran she thought more and more about Blake. She didn't know why but when she thought about Blake her heart would flutter, almost as if there were butterflies in her stomach.

Meanwhile, Blake was just leaving the library. She heaved two moderately sized books under her left arm. She walked down the corridor towards the cafe, she needed some tea to calm her nerves, after all a certain cape wearing someone had been on her mind.

As she put the water to a boil she started thinking of Ruby. 'She did look cute in those pajamas last night.' she thought, the only way she had seen the young girl in the dark was her faunus eyes, the things that made her hated by a few students after her heritage was exposed to the rest of the school.

Cardin, the bully of the school had criticised her, yet in her darkest hour a light shown. Ruby Rose had stepped between her and Cardin. Ruby had stood up for her, risking expulsion to make sure her teammate was okay.

Blake's thoughts were disturbed as the kettle whistled at her. She poured the water into her mug and began to put three tea-bags into the cup. She went to grab the cream and sugar, but she found no sugar.

She went over to the dorm room to ask Ruby if she used the sugar to make cookies. She found no Ruby, instead a very focused heiress. "Hey Weiss? Have you seen Ruby" she asked. The white haired huntress didn't answer.

"WEISS!" Blake said a little louder this time. Weiss turned around taking out two earbuds from her ears. "What happened, what's wrong?" weiss asked as she turned from her chair to the faunus.

"Nothing. You just weren't paying attention." She started, "Do you know where Ruby is?" she asked looking at the heiress. "She said she was going to the gym for some practice. If she's still there I wouldn't know." Weiss answered.

"It's fine. At least I know where to look first." Blake said as she turned to the door beginning the walk to the gym. "Wait." Weiss startling Blake who looked at her, "She didn't seem herself. Make sure to tell her i'm worried as her partner." "Sure thing." Blake replied turning back to her walk.

Ruby sat down on a bench in the gym, after practicing for about 3 hours her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She rested her head between her thighs. Her breathing gradually, then came the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. She lifted her head to see the person who had plagued her thoughts the whole day.

"Hey Ruby." Blake had started, "How's it going." "Just tired, I guess." the younger huntress replied. When Blake looked at Ruby she saw a young woman in shorts and a t-shirt covered in sweat. She looked absolutely beautiful to Blake, frankly it turned her on just a little.

"You sure? Weiss seemed pretty worried, she said something about you acting weird." Blake said to Ruby. "I'm sure,can we spar I'm sure that would make me feel better." Ruby replied with a small smile on her face.

"Nope." Blake stated. "What? Why not?" Ruby asked confused, her smile fading. "You're coming with me." Blake said picking up Ruby with one arm. Ruby gasped flailing her arms "Put me down, Blake. Where are we going?"

"We are going to the library." Blake answered. "What? But I want to spar not read." Ruby exclaimed. "Too bad. " Blake said as she took Ruby to the library next to the dorms. As they entered Blake took Ruby to one of the more quiet sections. The place she liked to read in, there was a big comfy chair that was too big for one person, yet not big enough for two.

By now Ruby had quit squirming as Blake sat down, putting the other girl in her lap. Blake picked a random book from the pile. "What book is that?" Ruby asked her face a little flushed.

"I'm sure it's an interesting one, now be quiet. I'll read it to you." Blake said in Ruby's ear. Ruby was quiet and surprising still, she leaned back into Blake slowly as to not hurt the person under her.

"Once upon a time-" Blake started before being interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. The kiss did not last long but she could still feel it. As Ruby pulled away Blake started reading again, now way more comfortable.

 **Hey guys it's Dylan, i hope you liked the first chapter. Give me some good or bad feedback. Tell me what you want me to do, and as always stay awesome. Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby x Blake

 **Hey guys, Dylan here for chapter 2. I've gotten a lot of good feedback, henceforth a new chapter. I've been a little busy so it's late but if you follow me you should know that I have another story on my profile. Hope you like it. See you at the bottom**

Bake looked at Ruby in hèr arms, she had been reading to her again. This time though Ruby had fallen asleep in her arms. She didn't mind, and she kept on reading.

What she didn't do however, was make sure a certain blonde woman wasn't peeking. Why would she stop Yang anyway, Ruby and her were only friends so far.

As Yang watched she took a picture of the two. "I'll tease them later," she said to herself, "But first I have to tell Weiss." She watched the two readers for a little while longer before heading towards the dorm room.

As Yang walked in she found the heiress belly down on her bed writing in a book. "Is the Ice Queen writing in her diary?" The blonde teased.

Weiss slammed the book and turned and faced Yang. "A-and if I am?" She said redirecting the question at the fiery girl. "Let me see princess, what are you hiding?" Yang said trying to grab the thing from Weiss's hand.

"H-hey stop it. Leave my diary alone you oaf." Weiss shouted as she tried to wrestle her book from the girls tough hands. Yang let go, "Sorry I was only teasing." she put on a big cheeky grin.

"Soooo, guess what I found." Yang said looking at the heiress. "What did you find, Yang?" She asked in return. "Nope. You got to guess." Yang said her smile getting wider and wider at each frustrated sigh of Weiss.

"Was it… Zwe!?" she asked, almost as eager to see the puppy than getting work done. "Nooo. It involves two members of our team." She said giving Weiss a big hint.

"Well seeing as Ruby and Blake aren't here it's about them, but what would be so…" she stopped mid-sentence. She starts having some thoughts that did very little to please her. Most of them made her sad, yet she didn't know why.

"You mean to tell me, Ruby and Blake are…" she stopped mid-sentence again. "Yeah." Yang said her smile had already disappeared as she said that. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked a shaking Weiss.

"I've got to go.." Weiss said in a hurry. She ran out of the room like she had Ruby's semblance. Yang walked to the door, "What have I done?" she asked to the world, who would never answer back.

Meanwhile in the library, Blake had gotten Ruby to wake up, and told her that they could read more in the dorm. To which Ruby muttered an "okay" trudging along before she tripped. She waited for the impact of the floor, but instead bounced off of something halfway there.

She opened her eyes to see she had landed in between Blake's breasts, with Blake wrapping her arms around the energetic girl. "You okay, Ruby?" Blake asked helping Ruby back to her feet.

"Yeah, just tripped. Thank you for catching me." she said awkwardly. At that exact moment a flustered heiress showed up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked concern filling up her features. When Weiss saw the two she ran for the hills. Ruby however used her semblance keeping pace with Weiss's efforts to run away from her problems.

When Ruby caught in mere seconds Weiss slowed to a stop knowing she couldn't outrace the redhead.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked again, this time wiping away Weiss's tears with her palms. "I-It's nothing, Ruby." Weiss lied. She turned away from her team leader.

"Something has to be wrong if _You_ are crying, Weiss. Since when have you cried in front of any of the team?" Ruby asked taking Weiss's chin in her hands turning the heiress towards her.

"Never." Weiss replied, submitting to ruby hands that pulled her into a hug. "Tell me what's wrong, Weiss. You can trust me, right?" The team leader asked.

"I can, but I don't know what's wrong Ruby." tears started cascading down her face again. She cried into Ruby's shoulder as the younger girl hugged her. Blake walked up to the two girls.

"Hey Weiss. Are you okay?" Blake asked, calm as ever. "shhhhh" Ruby hushed Blake with one finger, still holding the sniveling Weiss. Ruby gently rubbed small circles on Weiss's back.

"I'm okay now. I think it was just stress." Weiss explained. "Sounds like it, you just had a meltdown of Ruby not getting a cookie." Blake responded. "I do not." Ruby said indignantly.

"Anyway, let's head back to the and Ruby were reading, well I was. Ruby just kept sleeping on me." Blake said giving Ruby a small look.

"Yeah, Yang's gonna be pretty worried. I kinda left her alone when I ran out." Weiss said starting the trek back to the dorm. The other two girls looked at each other than at Weiss, then back at each other.

As they reached the dorm, a certain blonde ran to Weiss wrapping her in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't realise you-" She cut herself off after seeing Ruby and Blake.

"Can you put me down please?" Weiss said a little muffled by Yang's curves. "Oh yeah, sorry." Yang responded releasing the heiress. "Well talk later." Yang told Weiss. "You too Blake."

 **Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 2. Ifully have any complaints email me at** **dylandgenius** … **If you want to help me or beta for me it would greatly appreciated. That's all for now. Bye-Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby x Blake

 **Hey guys, Dylan yet again. I got a lot of good feedback and really I don't have a clue where this story is going. So i have opted to write more. I'll give you more information at the bottom.**

As classes ended the next day, Yang pulled both Blake and Weiss into an unmarked classroom. She turned around and locked the door. Then she turned back to the two other girls with red eyes. She stalked towards them.

"Yang, why are we here?" Weiss asked, giving Yang a scared look. "I told you didn't I?" Yang asked giving her a devilish smirk. She stepped up to Weiss, by now Blake was terrified for their well being.

"I said we were going to talk later, so here we are." Yang exclaimed. Weiss and Blake calmed down if only slightly, knowing why they were locked in the empty classroom with the brute of a blonde.

"Oh." Blake sighed tension visibly leaving her shoulders. "So what is it you wanted to talk about, Yang?" Weiss asked the big sister of the team. Weiss sat herself down on one of the desks. Yang smirked at both girls before starting.

"You _both_ have crushes on my sister, don't you?" Yang asked, tension immediately returned to Blake's shoulders, claiming it's original spot. Weiss stood up, trying but failing to hide a tint of pink coming to her cheeks.

"It's okay, I won't go 'big sister mode' on you guys, I know you wouldn't hurt her. Although we do need to resolve something." Yang finished. The two both nodded rather hesitantly. Yang smile faded as she looked over the two nervous people in front of her.

"Y-Yeah, who gets to date Ruby." Blake commented, "That was blunt, why not approach the situation with a more sensitive attitude." Ruby said coming up from behind the teacher's podium. "Ruby!" The three girls exclaimed in unision.

"That's my name, and don't ever wear it out." The red cloaked girl replied to the other's outburst. Weiss started stuttering over her words and Blake was stock still, a face of shock covering their faces.

Yang slowly inched towards the door before a flurry of rose petals blocked her path, Ruby started to push Yang to the center of the room with their teammates. "So, tell me what were you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"You already heard it, Rubes." Yang said, "Oh I know, I want to hear it from them. After all, one is going to be my date and i've already made up my mind." Ruby responded giving the two girls who had a crush on her an evil grin.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked slowly recovering from her stuttering rambles. "It means I know who I want to go out with." Ruby said. Ruby sat down on the same desk Weiss had been sitting on a few moments ago.

Ruby crossed one leg over the other, giving the trio a rather sexy pose, even if it wasn't necessarily supposed to be seductive. Weiss's blush came back again this time able to question the namesake of Ruby. Blake's face was tense as well as every other part of her body.

Blake recovered and asked something that caught everyone off-guard, "Will you go on a date with me?" She asked getting a glare from an heiress. Ruby almost fell off the desk before she recovered, Blake's question eliciting another smirk from the team leader.

"On one condition," Ruby started glancing at both girls, "If Weiss get's a date as well." This shocked not only thee two girls who had just gotten dates, but it surprised her older sister. "Do you even know what that is, Rubster?" Yang asked a smirk quickly replacing her shock.

"Why, yes Yang I know what polygamy is." Ruby answered her big sister, making her sister once again make a shocked face. She had even pronounced it right. Weiss and Blake backed away subconsciously. Ruby turned to face them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Soooooo?" She asked, obviously expecting an answer out of the faunus and heiress. Both girls again shifted in place, their eyes wandering Ruby's. They saw no hesitation, so they turned towards each other, nodding silently coming to an agreement.

"Yes!" They shouted in unison. Ruby hopped off the desk, walking up to her new girlfriends before hugging each and giving them a passionate kiss on each girl's lips. Yang watched in awe as everything had slowed to a crawl, her little sister had two girlfriends."

At least now the legend of _all_ Xiao-long's being lady-killers. All four of the girls walked out of the room except there were changes, Weiss linked arms with Ruby, while Blake held her hand.

At first to other students it looked like an affair. That was until they saw Ruby kiss both woman in the presence of each other. That's when the school realized Ruby had two girlfriends.

Ruby was busy that night planning two dates, doing homework, and the such. What ended up happening for bed arrangements followed. Ruby laid in the middle of blake's bed as Weiss cuddled into her right, and the faunus nearly indulged the little girl's left.

When they woke up, Ruby had spooned both Weiss and Blake somehow. Yang had taken pictures before hand of course. When the trio woke. The first thing to happen was Ruby opened her eyes to look at each of her girlfriends kissing them each.

This woke the other two, not a rude awakening, more of the opposite actually. They woke up getting ready for the day. After each member of team RWBY had a shower, they went to breakfast

 **Hey guys end of chapter 3. I have no idea if I just ruined this fanfic. Either way R &R. If you want changes tell me before I post chapter 4. Anyway hope you liked it, Bye-Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby x Blake x Weiss

 **Hey guys, Dylan here, I've gotten a little bit of feedback and… I'm making this a pollination story. I need to change the name though, so I have decided to let one lucky person rename it. Tell me in a review or pm me. Either way onto chapter 4.**

Professor Ozpin looked down over the school from his spotted two heads of black hair walking towards the gates. "Ah, young love" he sighed as he turned to sit at his desk, attending to important paperwork.

Blake and Ruby walked towards the gates holding hands. Ruby had planned on having a date with Blake today and a date with Weiss the next day. Ruby looked up to the older girl next to her, a large smile on her face.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Ruby asked as they got to the theater, a sign above the box office showed that movies like 'Beowolves of Remnant' and 'Ninjas of Love' were playing. "I think we should watch Beowolves of Remnant." Blake said with a small blush. Ruby smiled at the faunus fishing in her pockets for the fee of the movie.

As they walked into the theater Ruby walked over to get in a line for popcorn, drinks, and candy. She bought one large drink, a huge bin of popcorn, and three boxes of Twix. She returned back to Blake before she could get through the line for entering the movie.

After watching 'Beowolves of Remnant' the two girls headed to a family restaurant. Ruby ordered a medium rare steak and steak fries while Blake ordered a fish fillet with a Caesar salad. They ate and talked to each other, families all around them took side glances at the odd couple.

Some people had hesitantly started to accept same-sex couples, but it was not necessarily the most common thing. They finished their meal relatively quick leading them to return back to the dorm.

The walk back was uneventful except for the small hand of Ruby finding Blake's wrapping it in a small blanket of fingers. They walked hand in hand back to the dorm and walked to the door. When they got their however they heard a small shout from the supposed-to-be sound-proof door.

Ruby and Blake tensed up. Ruby walked to the door, opening it slowly to the sight of Yang tickling Weiss on Blake's bed. The smile Weiss had was so big and vibrant, and when she laughed Yang would give large belly laughs. Ruby walked in, suddenly jumping on Yang who shouted out of surprise. Ruby then started tickling Yang, the three women squirmed under each other.

Blake walked in to see the three lying in her bed breathless. She walked up to them and picked up Ruby who had been lying next who her sister,Weiss on top of Yang. She laid down on her bed and laid a sleeping Ruby down on her, careful not to wake the sleeping huntress. Blake looked at her sleeping girlfriend slowly drifting to the void herself.

When Ruby woke up she looked around her, her teammates surrounding her, Blake was underneath her lying next to Yang who had Weiss sleeping on her. The four of them had fallen asleep on Blake's bed. She wasn't very embarrassed about it surprisingly. She liked lying with her girlfriends and sister. It just felt right.

As Ruby thought, she carefully got out of the bed making sure not to wake her teammates. She looked at them before retreating to the kitchen, where she put on a big pot of coffee, and a small pot for tea. She thought about how much she loved her girlfriends and her sister, a few months ago she would have thought her feelings for her sister were that of a siblings, but as time passed her feelings developed.

If she said she only loved the other two but she'd be lying to everyone, even herself. She knew how she felt but the fear of breaking her bond with her sister was almost heart-breaking. She told herself today would be the day, she would confess to her sister that it was more than just sibling love.

By the time she concluded this the tea started to boil along with the coffee. She quickly made the different cups with their different person's respective ingredient. She put them on a tray and walked back in the room to see Blake waking up and Weiss getting dressed, while Yang slept. How in the world could her sister sleep through Weiss' rant about Yang interrupting her studies last night? Ruby didn't know.

When Weiss was done she turned and saw Ruby walking in with a tray and four cups. "Good morning, Ruby. What is that?" Weiss asked, she walked around the girl, wrapping her slender arms around Ruby's waist, putting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

These are cups of coffee for Yang, you, and I, while I made tea for Blake." Ruby answered turning her head and giving Weiss a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ruby." Blake said taking the tray from the smaller girl, setting it on the coffee table.

She turned walking back to Ruby, she wound her arms around Weiss' and hugged Ruby and Weiss at the same time. Ruby smiled into Blake's chest, feeling blest in this world, the only thing that would make this better wa-, "Well kitten showing the bare Bellabooty this morning, huh?" Yang said interrupting the moment making Blake hiss and hide away from her teammates so she could get some pants on.

"Yang, don't flirt with my girlfriends!" Ruby shouted, Weiss held her position behind ruby her head drooping on Ruby just a little. "There's coffee on the table, make sure to grab one before they get cold." She told everybody, Blake have returned from her dresser.

"Yang, I need to talk to you about something important." Ruby said after classes ended that day. She made sure neither of her girlfriends could hear before talking to Yang about her dilemma. "Fire away, Rubes." Yang said nodding for her sister to continue.

 **Hey guys, I know I'm an evil SOB, but I have things I need to do. I still need a new title for this fic so, send me a pm or write a review. I think i could have done better with this chapter. So if you have anything you want to say to me go ahead and review. Anyway that's it for now. Bye-Bye**


End file.
